When surface characteristics such as gloss, color, haze, and a film thickness of a sample are measured, it is desirable to change a measurement diameter depending on the sample. For example, when the surface characteristics of the sample are not uniform, it is desirable to relatively increase the measurement diameter. On the other hand, when the sample is small or has a curved surface, it is desirable to relatively decrease the measurement diameter.
Meanwhile, there is proposed a surface characteristic measurement device capable of measuring both gloss and a reflection characteristic other than the gloss. Parent Literature 1 discloses an example thereof.